Ino
by mickeymikii
Summary: semua orang akan merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. namun apakah kebahagiaan itu selamanya atau hanya sesaat saja. "Ino maafkan aku"/Aku membencimu Sai.


**Pair: **Sai-Ino

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**Mickey-miki**

...

**~ Hadiah Kecil Untukku ~**

**...**

**...**

~Happy Reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awalnya kita tak saling kenal**

**Awalnya kita bukan siapa-siapa**

**Awalnya tak ada rasa**

**Awalnya hanya ada aku dan kau**

"Pig…! Panggil sakura

"Forehead…"

"Kenalkan ini tetanggaku, Sai!" ucap Sakura sambil memperkenalkan temannya.

Sai menjulurkan tangannya. "_Watasi wa Sai. Sumimura Sai, yoroshiku onegaisimasu_."

"A…a…aku ino" jawabnya gugup kemudian menjabat uluran tangan Sai, "Yamanaka Ino." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Ino berdetak lebih cepat sama seperti ia akan naik sidang.

"Heh... Kenapa mukamu memerah Ino?" Kekeh Sakura. Sesekali menggoda sahabat_blonde_-nya itu rasanya tidak buruk juga. Selama ini Ino-lah yang sering menggodanya.

"A.. Apa maksudmu Sakura. Wajahku tidak memerah kok." Bantah ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, walaupun itu hanya sia-sia karena Sakura sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sasuke tadi menelponku, katanya dia ingin bertemu. Lagi pula aku juga sudah sangat merindukannya, sudah sebulan sejak kepergiannya ke Suna. _Jaa Ino pig, Sai!_ Sai ingat jaga sahabatku baik-baik dan hati-hati." Ucap Sakura seraya bergegas pergi sebelum mendapat semprotan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu Forhead?" teriak Ino. Walau mungkin tak akan dipedulikan Sakura.

Ino berbalik dan menatap Sai yang senyum akibat tindanya tadi. "hehehe... maaf yah, aku berteriak!" ujar Ino canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau lucu." Puji sai pada ino yang membuat ini kembali tersipu malu.

~.~

**Kau datang padaku**

**Memberiku sebuah kehangatan**

**Memberiku hari-hari indah**

**Tak terlewatkan satu haripun tanpamu**

~.~

Udara berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya. Angin sepoi memainkan rambut blondenya yang ia kuncir ekor kuda. Rumput-rumputan liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan menari-nari akibat angin yang sengaja mengajaknya bermain.

Lagi hembusan angin datang dan menerbangkan dedaunan kering hingga jatuh berguguran, mengotori jalan setapak berbatu dan tempat duduknya yang ia duduki. Langit tampak cerah. Suasana yang cukup mendukung untuk kencannya.

_Aquamarine_-nya bergulir menatap jam tangannya, sudah lebih lima belas menit berlalu sejak kedatangannya, namun sampai sekarangpun orang yang ia tunggu itu belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan tiba. Ponsel yang dia bawa sedari tadi belum sekali pun berbunyi untuk menandakan orang yang ia tunggu memberinya kabar.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Tanpa dia sadari seseorag tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan suara pelan hingga tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun.

_Puk_

Sai─orang yang ditunggu Ino sedari tadi tiba-tiba memegang bahu Ino dan sentak membuatnya kaget. "Sai... Kau membuatku kaget." Sergah Ino pelan "Kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku sudah dari tadi menunggumu tahu." Cibir Ino membuat Sai terkekeh pelan.

"Kau manis sekali kalau begitu. Aku tambah menyukaimu." Ucapnya seraya mencubit pipi Ino.

"Aw... sakit Sai." Keluh Ino sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa, kau mengajakku jalan hari ini. Tumben-tumbennya. Biasanya juga kau mengajakku pas malam minggu."

"Apa kau tak menyukainya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang." Ucapnya berpura-pura marah.

"Heh... Kau ini. Aku hanya bercanda tahu. Ada apa memangnya, hm?" Kekeh ino sambil menjawil hidung Sai.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu." Senyum Sai sambil mengelus-elus kepala pirang Ino. "Ino...!" ucapnya memegang tangan Ino. "Kau ada waktu malam sabtu besok?" tanyanya sambil mencium punggung tangan Ino.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Sai. Ada apa?" Ino balik bertanya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya akibat perlakuan Sai.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, jadi bersiaplah! Jam tujuh aku ke rumahmu." Ucap Sai dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Ccap Sai eja. Bermaksud membuat Ino lebih penasaran lagi.

"Ayolah Sai! Beri tahu aku!" Rengek Ino.

"Kalau ku beri tahu, itu namanya bukan rahasia. Sudahlah! Tunggu saja, oke!"

~.~

**Kau datang padaku membawa cinta**

**Meberikan kehangatan tiap langkahku**

**Tiap hari kau torehkan senyum hanya untukku**

**Memberiku sejuta sinar kebahagiaan**

**Kata-kata indah penutup hari**

**Kecupan selamat tidur**

**Kau memberiku hari-hari dengan sejuta kenangan manis**

~.~

"Astaga Sai, apa benar ini untukku?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah berbinar, bahagia. Tepat setelah Sai menjemputnya, Sai membawanya menuju galeri tempat lukisan-lukisannya di pajang.

"Tentu saja! Kamu pikir wajah dalam lukisan itu siapa, hm?"

Ino kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Sai, "terima kasih Sai. Kau sangat romantis. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku... aku..." Ino tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia teramat sangat bahagia. _Make up-_nya yang susah payah ia pakai luntur akibat liquid bening yang seenaknya meluncur dari kedua mata indah Ino. Namun untunglah riasan yang dipakai sangat tipis dan tidak membuat wajahnya jadi jelek.

CUP

Sebuah kecuapan ringan berasal dari Sai mendarat di atas keningnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Akan kujadikan lukisan ini dipajang paling depan agar semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang malaikat yang diberikan untukku. agar semua orang tahu kau adalah milikku─milik seorang Shimura Sai dan tak ada yang berani mendekatimu."

"Mmmm... Kau harus menjaganya, agar kau tak pernah melupakanku. Agar kau tahu aku selalu ada di sampingmu dan selalu mengawasimu." Candanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Mmmm... akan kupastikan itu."

"Ino-chan," gumaman pria di hadapannya bagaikan alunan merdu yang menjalar perlahan melalui gendang telinga milik Ino.

Ino mendongak, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap pria yang sangat dicintainya. "Y-ya, Sai-kun?" sahutnya lembut.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum, senyum yang sangat bisa membuat Ino menahan napas dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Senyum yang sangat berbeda yang biasa diberikan pada orang-orang.

Tangan kokoh milik Sai bergerak menyentuh dagu Ino. Perlahan dia memajukan wajahnya untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka dan memagut lembut bibir gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu lembut. Saling menyesap rasa masing-masing di antara getaran memabukkan mereka.

Pria kismis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik pinggang Ino semakin mendekat. "Aku menginginkanmu, Ino" bisiknya tepat di telinga Ino, lalu menggigit cupingnya perlahan, hingga membuat membuat wajah gadisnya semakin memerah dan bergetar penuh hasrat.

Sai menurunkan wajahnya untuk menyesap leher jenjang milik Ino. Menghisapnya dengan lembut seakan takut Ino akan hancur jika dia salah bergerak. Tangan milik pria itu tidak tinggal diam, perlahan bergerak ke atas untuk menyentuh bagian kenyal tubuh lain milik gadisnya, memberikan rangsangan yang lebih.

"Sss... Sai-kun," desis Ino tertahan. Matanya terpejam, menghayati semua kenikmatan yang secara perlahan diberikan Sai untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Ino sedikit terlonjak, lalu merasa wajahnya semakin memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tangan Sai bergerak nakal, menarik turunkan resleting gaunnya ke bawah membuat gaunnya jatuh ke lantai dan mengekspos tubuh porselinnya yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya kepada pria lain.

Sai sedikit melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan menatap lama sepasang mata _aquamarine_ di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat cantik," kata Sai pelan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh leher jenjang Ino, untuk kemudian menuruni lekukannya menuju bahu yang sudah ditandai oleh hisapan penuh kasihnya.

Melihat Ino yang hanya menatapnya dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi, Sai kembali memeluk gadisnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu secantik ini," bisiknya seraya membaringkan Ino di lantai perlahan.

Suara-suara desahanpun bergema dalam ruangan itu. Lantai dan lukisan-lukisan yang berada di dalamnya menjadi saksi bisu akan kegiatan panas mereka.

~.~

**Lama kita bersama**

**Canda, tawa, air mata, dan duka kita lewati bersama**

**Berjanji tuk selalu bersama, walau jalan penuh duri**

**Bersama kita bisa lalui apa saja**

**Tanpamu, aku hanyalah kerangka kosong, robot tak bermesin**

**Dan**

**Tanpaku kau hanyalah mesin tak berkerangka, tak dapat bergerak**

**Kita berdua berfungsi bila bersama**

**Menjadi fosil bila berpisah**

~.~

"Aa… apa maksudmu Sai…? Kau bohongkan! Jawab! Kau… _hiks_.. Bilang kita akan selalu bersama. Kau bilang kalau kau mencintaimu."

_Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…._

Air mata itu meluncur dengan derasnya di wajah cantik Ino.

"Maafkan aku, Ino! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Dia menjebakku! Ah… bukan, pasti dia telah tidur dengan laki-laki lain dan menuduhku. Percayalah padaku, kumohon!" Ucapnya sambil berlutut di hadapan Ino tak lupa juga dengan air mata yang mangalir dari matanya.

Ino yang melihat itu, entah mengapa sudah tak ada rasa iba, kabut penuh emosi menguasainya. Ia sudah tak bisa mempercayai laki-laki di depannya itu lagi. Berulang kali pemuda itu mengecewakannya. Sudah berulang kali pula ia melihat pemuda itu menghianatinya.

PLAK

Tamparan itu dilayangkan Ino untuk Sai. Tamparan dengan penuh emosi. Kekecewaan dan rasa benci.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAK TAU, KALAU SELAMA INI KAU SUKA TIDUR DENGANNYA" ucapnya keras dan penuh penekanan.

Sai hanya diam membisu sambil menunduk dan menangis. Beribu-ribu penyesalan yang ia rasakan kini. Seharusnya dulu dia tidak tergoda oleh perempuan itu. seharusnya dulu ia menolak semua rayuan perempuan itu. padahal dia sangat mencintai Ino.

"Maaf-…!" perkataan Sai terpotong, karena Ino melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Kau memang brengsek Sai…" Ino tak memperdulikan keadaan Sai saat ini. Iya tahu Sai juga tertekan akan keadaan itu. tapi itu semua juga karena kesalahannya. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia tak memperdulikan perempuan itu. jika laki-laki itu benar-benat mencintainya, tak seharusnya ia menghianatinya.

Sai tak bisa membalas ucapan Ino. Karena kenyataannya adalah benar. Dia memang adalah hanya seorang laki-laki brengsek.

Sai hanya menunduk menerima semua luapan emosi Ino. Karena pada kenyataannya dirinyaah yang bersalah di sini. Ia juga menangis. Ia juga sangat sedih. Ia juga tak mau berpisah dengan Ino. Ia terlalu mencintai perempuan di depannya itu.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan aku selalu memaafkanmu, menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, karena **aku mencintaimu**." Ino menekankan kata 'aku mencintaimu' saat mengucapkannya. Seharusnya jika wanita melihat pria menangis, hatinya akan tersentuh, tapi tidak bagi Ino, kali ini Sai sudah keterlaluan, apapun yang dilakukan Sai, semuanya sia-sia di mata Ino, dia tidak akan lagi mempercayai laki-laki itu─tangis buaya laki-laki itu.

"Tapi kau menganggap bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan sikapmu, kau memanfaatkan cintaku, selama bertahun-tahun kita bersama. Aku selalu bersabar dengan semua sikapmu." lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku Sai saat aku mendapatinya keluar dari apartemenmu?, **Rasanya sakit sekali**…" Ino memegang dada kirinya. "Selama ini aku selalu diam, karena kupikir kau dan dia telah berakhir, dan tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku selalu menahan diriku. Aku tak mau berfikir negatif saat melihatnya bersamamu, tapi nyatanya sekarang ini, kau sudah keterlaluan." Ino mengeluarkan semua yang ia pendam selama ini.

"KAU MENGHAMILINYA, BRENGSEK…!" Ino memukul-mukul pundak Sai yang berlutut di depannya.

"Aku benci kau, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, aku tak mau lagi melihatmu…!" teriak ino, malmpiaskan semua amarahnya.

"Pergi kau! PERGI! PERGIii….!" Ino mendorong tubuh sai keluar kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku ino, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap sai lirih sebelum pintu tertutup.

~.~

**Namun semuanya hanya semu**

**Tak lebih dari impian omong kosong belaka**

**Kau membuangku setelah mendapatkan yang baru**

**Kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu**

**Meninggalkan aku dengan berjuta perih**

**Tanpa kau simpankan obat penawarnya**

~.~

"Astaga!" Kagetnya setelah melihat hasil _tes pack_, "tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin hamil!" Ino jatuh terduduk setelah melihat alat tes kehamilan itu. Air matanya tak bisa lagi ia bendung dan jatuh begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi. Ia terisak, bahkan tangisannya berubah pilu. Dia kemudian membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mereda agar tangisnya tak sampai terdengar keluar.

_Tok…. Tok…. Tok…._

Ino tersentak karena suara ketukan pintu itu.

"Ino...! Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya suara di seberang pintu

Ino mengalirkan air keran agar suaranya tak sampai membuat orang tuanya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya liring dengan susah payah.

"Oh… yah sudah sayang. Cepatlah keluar! Ada undangan untukmu. Ibu harap kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap ibu Ino khawatir.

"Iya ibu. terima kasih."

...

**18 Februari 20XX**

UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN, **SHIMURA SAI** DAN **UZUMAKI KARIN**

**~.~**

**Hancur**

**Kau buat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping**

**Tak kau sisakan tuk kurangkai kembali**

**Kau membawaku terbang ke langit**

**Kemudian kau hempaskan aku ke bumi hingga tak kau sisakan diriku**

**Kau datang padaku dengan sejuta impian**

**Namun**

**Kau tinggalkan aku dengan berjuta siksaan**

**Luka yang kau buat ini**

**Membekas dan tak dapat disembuhkan**

**Aku hanya bisa termenung sendu, meratapi luka yang kau beri**

**Menunggu hingga luka ini dapat sembuh**

**~.~**

_5 tahun kemudian_

Kelopak bunga sakura melayang bebas di udara. Tiupan angin sepoi membuat kelopak itu berbelok menuju sang wanita, dan mendarat tepat diatas rambut _blonde-_nya. Membelai lembut, mendamaikan jiwa. Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum pedih terpeta dalam bibirnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada musim semi beberapa waktu silam. Kenangannya bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai dan kasihi. Laki-laki brengsek yang sudah tega menghancurkan cintanya.

Dulu mereka berdua terkadang habiskan waktu disini. Sekedar mengobrol sambil menikmati pemandangan senja yang memesona. Sai memeluknya dari belakang, menumpukan kepalanya diatas bahu Ino. Sambil bersenangdung menyanyikan lagu kesukaan, Sai sangat menyukai itu, karena baginya itu sangat nyaman dan menenangkannya.

Kelopak bunga sakura kembali berayun anggun. Membentuk gesekan simfoni merdu saat terlepas dari rantingnya. Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga menjamah udara. Sesaat semilir angin mempercepat tempo irama hembusannya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga merah jambu tersebut berkumpul─menari riang bersama angin.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya bergoyang kecil, mencoba menikmati hiburan di hadapannya. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. ah... rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sedang bermain-main dengan kupu-kupu. Sepertinya malaikat-malaikat kecilnya itu sudah menemukan teman bermain baru untuk diajak bermain.

"Ma…ma…" lamunan wanita itu pun buyar akibat suara anaknya. Ia menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya, lalu mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau lapar, hm?" Tanyanya pada anak gadisnya yang masih berumur dua tahun lebih itu.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ma... ma..., Liyu juga lapal..." Timpal anak lelakinya yang lain.

Tangan Ino yang lain juga turut mengelus-elus kepala anaknya yang satu lagi.

"Baiklah sayang. Kita pulang. Jadi kalian mau makan apa, hm?" Tanya Ino seraya mengamit lengan kedua putra-putrinya.

"pelmeeeen" jawab anaknya berbarengan.

"eeeeh... kok permen sayang!" kekeh Ino mendengar jawaban kedua anaknya itu.

~.~

**Luka yang selama ini kurasa**

**Sakit yang mendalam di hati**

**Kini tlah terobati**

**Biarlah kau bersama dirinya**

**Dan aku bersama hadiah yang kau beri**

**Hadiah yang teramat indah**

**Lebih indah dibanding harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini.**

**FIN.**

**A/N : hahaha aku gak tahu ini cerita atau apaan. Baru kali ini buat fic dengan model kayak gini. Hehehe... tapi─yah sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur jadi.**

**Sebenarnya ini fic berdasarkan kisah nyata dari seorang teman. Yah walau sedikit dilebaykan. Hehehe...**

**Untuk temanku, semoga bisa diterima.**


End file.
